1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears, and more particularly to garden shears that are capable of preventing cutting stress focusing on a single pivot to improve cutting efficiency and reduce cutting-induced exhaustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the typical cutting shears structure has two members pivoted together which respectively have two handles at one end and two symmetric blades facing each other placed at the opposite ends. When the handles are pressed together, the blades are capable of shearing an object between the blades. However, when using typical cutting shears for the trimming of plants, it is common to add an anvil at one end of the blade to improve the cutting efficiency of the garden shears, which can not only increase cutting strength but also provides a stronger gripping strength. However, in order to ensure strong structural strength, the blade and the handle both need to be heavy, which causes inconvenience and leads to higher costs. Further, the shears only have one pivot connection which causes cutting stresses to concentrate at the pivot connection.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.